


level 20 dickbag [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dungeons & Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reluctant friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "level 20 dickbag" by weatheredlaw."Unfortunately, there is no guidebook to dealing with shitty dungeon masters."





	level 20 dickbag [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [level 20 dickbag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095131) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 



Length: 10:51  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/level%2020%20dickbag.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/level%2020%20dickbag%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Red vs Blue and D&D--two of my great loves! Thanks to weatheredlaw for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
